


Jasico (Wanna Make Out?)

by write4change



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Westboro Baptist Church, cursing, dont do drugs, thanks for reading, thats it, this is my first jasico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write4change/pseuds/write4change
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Di Angelo found people who are against same-sex marriage. Honestly, Nico didn't know whether he was in the 1930's or 2015. Nico also finds a blue-eyed, blond-hair boy looking at him.  Jason didn't know to go over where his polar-opposite was, but Jason, went to the boy anyways, "Wanna make out so we can piss them off?" the boy asked him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasico (Wanna Make Out?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this. It would be worth your time I hope.

"These people are against same sex marriage, wanna make out so we can piss them off? Headcannon. Jasico.

 

The protesters looked absolutely stupid with their signs against same-sex marriage. "Gay marriage is ruining our children," one of the women shouted. 

Smh. Westboro Baptist Church can suck my ass. Children are holding signs for Gods sake. I rolled my eyes at them and walked past them, lifting the middle finger up.

"You're the reason why God hates America!" a middle-age white man screamed at me. 

"I guess that's nice that I don't believe in God, suck-ass" I countered back, slapping my blessed behind. 

"You're the reason why soldiers die!" another white lady said. Fucking rude, 

"You know what," I stop and point at her, "my sister fuckin' died in the military. So you know what you can do? You can enjoy some tea with Putin and watch Fox News, because you clearly can't think for yourself. Fuck all of you!" I shouted at all of them. I found a blond, white, blue eyed child, kneeling to the kid I say, "Don't listen to them, all of them are wrong. God doesn't want soldiers to die, he wants them to live and go back to their families." tenderly touching him on the cheek, smiling sadly, "Shame on all of you! Teaching young children all of this, instead of teaching them to love themselves for who they are! Shame! God is about love, happiness and treating your neighbors as you would treat yourselves!" 

My eyes scanning the crowd and caught someone staring at me, but they weren't in the Asshole Baptist Church. He was staring at me from the sidewalk surprised and definitely happy, judging by the gleam in his eyes, having blond-blue hair and eyes that matched the sky. The blue strands of his hair touched the tips of his ear and some grabbing his eye. He smiled at me and I motioned him to come to me. 

"Me," he whispered, motioning to himself.

"Yes, you," I say motioning to him and chuckling. 

He's walking toward me and smiling, looking like a puppy that has been let out of his cage. I can't help but smile when he finally comes in front of me. 

"What?" he asks, 

"Make out with me." I blurt out, surprising me and him.

"What?" his eyes practically bulge out of his sockets.

"Make out with me, so we can piss them off, I'm a guy, you're a guy, we gonna kiss." smirking

"OK," that one word makes me melt from my head to my toes. 

"Of course you would say yes, I'm a sexy beast." Muttering under my breath. 

He chuckles deep in his throat. Wow.

His eyes are looking at my lips and I swipe my tongue across them, wetting them, now realizing how nervous I am. He gulps and it was loud. I put my hands on his neck and I lean in-

"Wait," he says, 

"What?"

"This is my first kiss," Dudeeee. Like bruh. Dude. Oh my Gods. dUDE.

"Oh," I whisper, my breath fanning across his lips, "Um, do you want to stop because I ca-"

"No!" he practically shouts. "Don't stop. I wanted you to know. MAN, I can't wait to tell Leo AND Piper." 

"OK?" I say questioningly

He lifts me by the waist, looks me in the eye, and presses his lips against mine. Oh fuck, I think. The kiss is like - Gods. I can't describe it. His lips touched mine and it was really good. Not ecstasy, which I did once, don't do drugs. But it was good and it left me breathless when he bit my bottom lip with his teeth, moaning I opened my mouth and our tongues were battling. 

I won though. Loser. I remembered who we were doing in this in front of, I shoved him off of me.

The guy looked like I kicked a puppy and his feelings.

"We did this in front of kid," I said to Blondie. 

"Oh," he muttered, blushing from the tip of his nose to the bottom of his chest.

Blondie kneeled down to the kid, took his hand in his, and said,"Don't care what other people think of you, if you do, what is the point of living your life to the fullest and enjoying it? Love whoever you want to love. Respect people. Treat others like you would treat yourself."

He looked back at me and took my hand in his, it didn't fit in my hand like a puzzle piece, like the romance novels said it would be, but it was warm and it felt perfect.

We walk back to the sidewalk, and went downtown to a park with several benches, and an old tree hanging over the fence.

"Hey," he says capturing my attention, "I don't know your name?" 

"Nico. Nico Di Angelo. Yours?"

"Jason Grace." he says with a small smirk, a little scar on his lip, making it more noticeable.

"Wonderful meeting and making out with you Grace." I declare, 

"Likewise," he says chuckling, 

"Hey," I utter, "What happened to your lip, you have a little scar," I put my hand on his lip, tracing over his scar.

"That's a story for another day," he giggles, that FUCKING sound. Beautiful.

"Can I have your number?" I ask him, knowing I'm blushing. 

"Yeah," he says, surprised 

"Yeah," I mimic, putting my forehead on his. 

I pull out my phone, placing in his hand I smile. Grace smiles and takes from my hand. In addition to looking like a puppy with his expressions, he blushes a lot. 

He types his number in my phone and hands it back to me. Looking away, he starts to blush. I see why, because he put in a smiley emoji and a heart emoji. 

"Jason," I whisper, "Look at me," under my breath I sigh when he doesn't look at me. I put my hands to his jawline and force him to look at me, 

"Want to go out sometime?" Jason whispers, his voice raw.

"Of course, Grace."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
